I’ll Be Here When It’s All Done, You Know
by sweetsallypeaches
Summary: *Spoilers for 906* Holly J finds out Jane lied to her when she said she ended things with Declan. Will she break the news to Spin and break her promise to Jane?


**Title: **I'll Be Here When It's All Done, You Know

**Author: **Tiffany

**Characters: **Mainly Holly J but features Spinner and Jay as well

**Summary: **Holly J finds out Jane lied to her when she said she ended things with Declan. Will she break the news to Spin and break her promise to Jane?

**Notes:**This is set after 906 so if you haven't seen those eps you're probably gonna be spoiled. I wrote this spur of the moment. It's a one shot. My grammar isn't perfect and I barely write. I might continue it but I'm not too sure yet. In my opinion I'm better at viding than writing but I hope you enjoy and review anyway.

Holly J Sinclair slipped her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her binder as she left the now empty classroom. The days Student Council session was now over and she needed to get to her shift at The Dot. Her heels clicked clacked against the tile underneath her feet as she made her way down the hall. All the clubs were done for the day, the school was practically deserted. She turned the corner of the hall that's when she heard a giggle coming from a nearby classroom. Holly J decided to ignore it and just keep going, it wasn't worth her time.

As she got closer the classroom she began to hear whispers followed by a throaty chuckle. Curiosity got the best of her as she found herself getting closer to the classroom door. "Decs, we don't do this in school. Remember?" she heard a female voice say; a voice she immediately recognized as Jane Vaughn's. "Right, we don't do this in school or in front of your boyfriend, you and your rules." Holly J's brow furrowed in confusion. Jane told her she ended it with Declan. She saw it with her own eyes.

The strawberry blonde decided to take a peek; she needed confirmation that she wasn't losing it. Holly J poker her head and when she did, she felt her blood begin to boil. There was Jane. She was seated on a desk with her arms around Declan while the two of them kissed. A scowl immediately appeared on Holly J's lips as she made her way away from the door, having seen enough. She couldn't believe Jane lied to her or the fact that she actually believed Jane to begin with. Against her better judgment she told Jane she would keep her secret and now, she wasn't sure if she should. Jane did lie to her after all. Why should she?

____________________________________________________________________________________

"J, can you run this order out to table six for me?" Spinner asked as he passed her the plate of food. "It's my break and I want to go and call Jane."_She's probably with Declan_ Holly J thought to herself as she grabbed the plate from him and rolled her eyes once he disappeared into the back room. She was already in a bad mood and the fact that Spinner was so clueless made her feel bad. As she bought the order to its appropriate place, she couldn't help but think whether she told him or not Spinner would end up getting hurt in the end.

Holly J made her way behind the counter; thankful that her shift was almost over and it wasn't as busy as it was when she got there. _How do you tell your friend that their girlfriends cheating on him, without hurting them?_She thought to herself as she leaned her elbows on the countertop. The bell above the door chimed, going unnoticed by the young girl. She didn't know why she trusted Jane or why she didn't tell Spinner in the first place that day after seeing them. Holly J was so zoned out she failed to notice the customer sitting in front of her, trying to get her attention. A pair of fingers snapped in front of her face and all she could think about was how disappointed in herself. In a momentary lapse of judgment she did something she would never do, give Jane her word that Spinner wouldn't find out anything from her.

"Hey ginger!" a voice said, snapping her out of her daze. She focused on the fingers snapping in front of her face and smacked them away, "I'm not some dog you moron." "Well excuse me _princess_" Jay Hogart said as he pulled his hand back, "Not my fault you're dreaming about shoes and bags when you should be serving, _me_." Holly J scoffed, seeing the signature smirk on Jay's lips. "Whatever grease monkey, what do you want from my life?" Jay rested his elbows on the countertop "Same as usual." The youngest Sinclair nodded her head as she wrote down Jay's order of a burger, fries and a strawberry milkshake on a slip and took it to the kitchen.

After dropping the slip off in the back Holly J made her way to the freezer full of ice cream, metal cup in her hand and started scooping ice cream into the cup. "Oh Sinclair, hold the spit this time" Jay teased as he watched Holly J start to make his shake. Her fingers flipped the switch and she turned around to face him. A playful pout graced her lips "But that's my favorite part of the day." Jay shrugged, "Sorry kiddo, not in the mood for virgin saliva today." The pout on her lips quickly turned into a smirk, "Well I'd rather be a virgin than a walking, talking disease." Jay put his hand over his heart, feigning heartbreak. "Ouch never been kissed, that kind of hurt, but if you ever decide to change your mind-" Holly J scrunched her freckled nose and raised her hand, cutting him off. "Eww no, I would like to be able to eat later on today you know."

Jay chuckled, watching her pour the milkshake into the glass and top it with whip cream. "I want an extra cherry, _cherry._" Holly J ignored the last part of Jay's request and put an extra cherry on top. "I hope you choke on it and die" she said with a grin as she put the glass in front of him. Jay smiled. "Aww that's the sweetest thing you've ever told me. Now say it like you mean it fire cr-" "Continue that statement and I dump that shake on your head" the girl retorted, interrupting him. Jay threw up his hands in defeat, "Fine, fine. I wave the white flag, you win. I'd rather eat my food than wear it." Holly J smirked, "Of course I win. I'm a Sinclair."

Jay nodded his head as he opened his straw and put it into his drink, "Yeah, yeah whatever; so where's Mason the one armed drummer at?" The girl didn't realize it but she rolled her eyes as she replied in a deeply annoyed manner, "In the back talking to his girlfriend, Jane." Jane's name dripping with disgust once it left her lips. "Whoa where in the hell did that come from?" he asked surprised by her sudden change in attitude. Arching her brow Holly J eyed him curiously, "Elaborate imbecile." The older boy in front of her shrugged, "The eye roll, the attitude you got all of a sudden, and the fact that you sounded like you wanted to puke after saying Jane's name." "_Ugh Jane_" Holly J murmured under her breath, getting just as annoyed from just hearing her name. "That right there!" Jay practically shouted as he pointed his finger at her. She shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly, "I don't know what you're talking about gono." He rolled his eyes, "Oh c'mon. I might be a drop out but I'm not stupid. What's up between you and her?"

Holly J sighed and leaned her elbows on the counter top knowing she had been caught; she couldn't lie about it anymore since Jay would keep nagging until she spilled. She looked at Jay and lowered her voice, "Jane's cheating on Spinner." Jay stopped sipping his shake and stared at Holly J, "What?" He studied her features and knew she was being genuine with him. "_Whoa_" he muttered. Her mouth tightened as she nodded her head. "Are you gonna tell Spin?" Jay wondered out loud. The strawberry blonde sighed again, "I don't know if I can." Jay scoffed "What do you mean you can't tell Spinner? You're Holly J Sinclair; making people's lives miserable is what you do best."

Holly J shook her head, "No, I can't make his life miserable. That's the last thing I want to do to him." Jay sipped his shake again, "What you love him or something?" "Uh no" She replied a little too quickly for Jay's taste as she shifted her glance from him to the countertop. He couldn't help but smirk, "So what are you naming your first kid, Holly the Homewrecker? I suggest Jay, it's a great name if I do say so myself." She rolled her eyes "First of all it's Holly J. Second, I'm not a home wrecker. Third that name alone makes me want to get fixed." Jay's smirk remained on his lips, "Yeah, I can fix you real good." "Ew perv!" Holly J shrieked, smacking Jay's arm. He couldn't help but chuckle, finding it amusing that he got under her skin "Too easy."

Holly J stood up straight, folding her arms in front of herself. "Can we please get back to what we were talking about before?" Jay sighed "Fine. I vote you tell him because if he finds out you knew, there'll be no babies named Jay in your home wrecking future." She couldn't help but groan knowing Jay was right, she had to tell Spinner if she wanted to remain at least friends with him; "You're an idiot." Jay shrugged "And you're as untouched as Virgin Mary. This is all common knowledge by now."

Holly J stood there thinking about how she could tell Spin, the same thoughts she'd had during her whole shift; every scenario ended with him hating her. "Before you go zoning off again, dreaming about your 2.5 kids with your boss and white picket fence, can you check on my food?" She sucked her teeth at him, "You're a waste of life." "You're a waste of a girl" He retorted. "You're a waste of a brain" Holly J tilted her head to the side, "Oh wait, you don't have one."

A smirk formed on her pink lips when a reply didn't come as fast as she thought one would. "I think J's won this round" a voice said from behind them. Before Holly J could turn to the source, he was already standing next to her and setting Jay's plate in front of him. The small girl shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a towel as a couple walked out of The Dot, "I _always_ win." Jay and Spinner watched as Holly J excused herself and head back to the floor.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Spinner stood behind the counter, cashing out the register for the day as Holly J swept the floor. "Why is it that just as much food ends up on the floor as in these people's mouths?" Holly J complained. "Oh J, stop exaggerating. It's not _that_ bad." Spinner said as he looked up from counting the colored bills. "They're disgusting." She said as she dumped the contents of the dustpan into the trash can by the counter. Spinner watched as she struggled to lift the heavy bag from the can. It never failed, every night she would try and she never could do it. He chuckled watching her face scrunch with every failed attempt and frustrated grunt. He finally had enough and put down the bills he was counting, "Here let me help you with that." Her boss said as he made his way from behind the counter.

Holly J shook her head as she tried to pull the bag out again, "No Spin, I've got it." Spin laughed hearing her struggle as he made her way behind her, "I don't know who you're trying to convince J but if it's me, you're not doing a good job so far." She stopped once she felt Spinner behind her and put his rough hands on her soft, delicate ones. He loosened her hands from the bag and placed them on the side of the trashcan. "You hold this down, while I pull the bag up. Okay?" With a nod of her head, she felt Spinner's body pressed against hers as he effortlessly pulled the bag out of the can. Holly J removed her hands from the trashcan and ducked out of Spinner way as he lifted it completely out and put it on the floor. "I'll go throw this out back, wanna start mopping?" He asked already heading towards the back. She nodded her head and followed, their moment of closeness over just as fast as it began.

Minutes of silence went by as Holly J mopped the restaurant and Spinner cleaned out the deep fryer. She sighed as she finished and plopped down on to a stool in exhaustion. Raising her hand to her head, she wiped a stray hair from her forehead. Spinner came from the back, wiping his hands on a towel; "Finished out here?" he asked. The girl nodded her head, "Pretty much." Spinner grinned. "Cool. So we should be out in a few minutes, just in time to surprise Jane and pick her up from Declan's." "Declan's?" Holly J echoed. Spinner nodded his head, "Yeah, they were going to work on some homework." She had been waiting for a window of opportunity and this was the perfect one.

Holly J fidgeted with her hands and tried her best to maintain eye contact with Spinner, "I need to tell you something Spin." "What's up J?" he asked, wiping down the counter one last time. She hesitated a minute trying to find the right words, "There's more going on between Jane and Declan than you think." Spinner stopped what he was doing and eyed her curiously, "What do you mean J?" Holly J swallowed hard and exhaled, "Jane's cheating on you Spin, with Declan."

A second of silence passed before she heard Spinner laugh softly, "No J. Seriously. What'd you have to tell me?" A look of confusion fell over Holly J's face. _Does he really think I'm joking?_ She thought to herself. "What?" she questioned incredulously, "You think I'm kidding?" Spinner laughed again, "Did you not hear yourself just now? Declan? I mean he's not even her type. When I met her, she told me he wasn't her type. That she avoids guys like that." "I can't believe this right now" she said to herself and shook her head. "Jane wouldn't cheat on me J. I know my own girlfriend." Holly J sighed and looked Spinner in the eyes, "She did Spin and she is. She has been for the past month. I saw them together, _twice._"

Spinner's face grew serious as he studied Holly J's expression, trying to figure out if she was in fact just playing a cruel joke on him. Deafening silence filled the room when he realized she was telling the truth. His throat immediately felt like it was beginning to close and his eyes began to burn learning that his girlfriend who he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with was cheating on him. "Tell me every single thing you know Holly J." Spinner demanded in a low, stern voice.

"Then I saw them today when I was on my way here from school, kissing in an empty classroom." Holly J said recapping him on everything she knew from when she first saw them about week ago to the reasons why Jane said she did it and even the promise she made Jane. The promise that echoed in her head, _Well Spinner won't be finding out from me_. In a way a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulder's, she felt free; but a small part of her felt guilty for throwing Jane under the bus the way that she did. In the end Spinner was more important to her, he deserved to know. He didn't deserve to be hurt anymore than he's already been hurt in the past.  
"And when exactly were you planning on telling me Holly J? Huh?!" he practically yelled.

Holly J flinched at the sudden outburst. She sat there silently, avoiding eye contact with him. She felt she deserved it, she should've told him from the beginning. "Were you going to wait until me and Jane were married with kids before you finally said something?!" She could feel the tears threatening her eyes; Spinner was one of the very few people that had this effect on her. She shook her head and responded with a silent "No." Spinner let out a groan of frustration as Holly J quickly wiped a single tear from her eye. He slammed his fist on the counter. The man she still loved was angry and it was because of her. "Finish closing up" he said as he made his way past her to the door, not even giving her a second look.

Holly J sat there with her cheeks now stained with tears, her make up running; and watched as the front door of The Dot slammed behind him, not even causing her to flinch. At this point she was pretty much numb and just hoped that when everything with Jane was done and over with, he knew that she was there for him. She would be there if he needed someone, anyone.


End file.
